Rendas
by kaitou848
Summary: Parece que o Yuki não odiou tanto usar um vestido... .fanfic SLASH. KyoxYuki.


**notas:** fanfic slash kyoxyuki.  
por que quando eu vi o yuki com o tal vestido logo eu pensei em fazer essa fic. vamos dizer que ela foi baseada no anime de fruits basket, por que eu não gosto muito do manga (akito é macho, porra). e eu odiei o finalzinho, não sou boa com finais.  
fruits basket pertence a natsuki takaya e mais não sei quem.  


**RENDAS.**

- Não tacou fora essa porcaria, ratazana? Sabia que você gostava dessa merda - comentou o gato ao observar o rato admirando-se em um espelho arredondado de madeira quase vermelha com um fabuloso vestido.  
O rato ajeitava o laço do vestido, próximo ao pescoço que se situava no meio do peitoral. Não pareceu demonstrar surpresa ao receber o comentário, muito pelo contrário, já esperava. Apenas virou-se e encarou os possíveis olhos admirados do ruivo. Brincou de girar a saia do vestido, desarrumando suas rendas. Como se fosse entrar em um lago, puxou um pouco o vestido, até a borda passar do joelho, sem pressa, ele queria ser admirado.  
- Vamos brigar - o garoto com nome de neve disse cortando o olha fixo do gato em suas pernas quase raquíticas.  
- É covardia! - elevou o tom de voz. O deboche com provocação pareceu não afetar o rato. Somente... Excitá-lo.

Yuki dirigiu-se até Kyo, andando lentamente e seguindo a linha entre os olhares, que estavam cruzados. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, pois pensou algo engraçado ao ver a expressão quase pasmada de Kyo ao sentir os seus lábios próximos do pé da orelha do gato.  
- Co-var-de... - silabou enquanto tocava no pescoço descoberto de Kyo, movimentando os dedos em círculos, estimulando o desafiado.  
- Eu vou te fazer sangrar... - jurou o gato fazendo o rato gargalhar.  
- Vamos.. venha.. me pegue... como você sempre desejou... - chamou com um tom provocante. Como se o chamasse para uma luta, porém uma luta diferente.

Seus olhos mostraram choque ao ser tocado pelo "vingativo" gato que não mostrava doçura ao rasgar o vestido da ratazana. Ambos produziam sons que anunciavam a necessidade de algo mais intenso. Eram sons que pareciam suplicas, sons insinuantes, sons que os fazia queimar, delirar.

Nenhum dos garotos parecia querer toques amorosos ou gentis, pareciam querer algo com intensidade. Podiam-se ver as rendas e pedaços do lindo vestido jogados ao chão, como se fossem reles folhas caídas na grama. Os dedos do garoto amaldiçoado pelo gato eram presos pela alongada e úmida língua do que era amaldiçoado pelo rato, provocando algumas sensações novas no corpo do que recebia essa - se é q se pode chamar assim - caricia.

Os olhos que Yuki, que já haviam se normalizado, voltaram a demonstrar seu choque ao sentir que Kyo já começava a passar-se para dentro dele. Parecia pior que um choque elétrico, mas toques de prazer se misturavam com a sensação desagradável que o passivo estava sendo submetido. Sensações estranhas e ligeiramente nauseantes passaram por ambos os corpos. Que pareciam tremer a medida que suas necessidades de algo mais prazeroso - se isso é possível - aumentavam. E a jura feita momentos atrás, fora comprida, mas nenhum dos dois preocuparam-se de notar se o sangue havia manchado o assoalho ou não.

Era uma dança desajeitada, com direito a lágrimas presas aos olhos de ambos. Nenhum dos dois jamais imaginara que em algum momento concordariam ou perseguiriam o mesmo objetivo. O passivo foi erguido até ficar assentado sobre o ruivo. Yuki respirava com dificuldade, mas provavelmente não era pelo o seu problema de saúde. Kyo ajudou Yuki a movimentar-se mais rapidamente, procurando o prazer extremo. E era essa a luta. Lutavam por mais prazer.  
- Não... mais... por favor... - disse o passivo, frio por fora, mas mais quente que lava por dentro. Como instinto, abraçaram-se como se uma bandeira de paz fosse erguida. Como se os dois se rendessem de uma exaustiva guerra.

As mãos da dupla ainda tremiam, seus sentidos voltavam aos pouco, junto com o sono que haviam perdido no inicio da batalha. Separam-se, por fim, após alguns (talvez) minutos. Não agüentando ficar de pé ou muito menos sentado, Yuki - que procurava ar - atirou-se ao chão, perto de onde Kyo estava deitado. Deitado parecendo um gato, com as pernas encolhidas e um tanto curvo.  
- Empate... - falou a ratazana quase rindo.  
- É...  
- Queres revanche?  
- Quem sabe... - talvez teriam soltado risadas, se o sono não tivesse vindo primeiro.


End file.
